


soul-clicking

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, just a lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Kara and Lena exchange gifts, and Kara rips our hearts out with a story from her youth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	soul-clicking

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to speed write this but it was more like medium fast with a couple day intermission. not checking for errors or plot holes or general quality cause i feel squeamish bout this right now. thanks y'all and happy new year.
> 
> Im workin out how to write shorter things Lemme know how i did

Kara looks on as Lena stares down at the framed sketch with half torn off wrapping paper in her hands. They’re sitting cross-legged on the floor, Kara’s TV playing a crackling yule-log video behind them. Kara fidgets with her fingers eyes locked on the present.

When she looks up she sees Lena with an affectionate, if not completely understanding, expression directed at the gift. It’s obvious Kara drew it, Lena knows about her hobby, enough to recognize her style, less obvious is the significance.

“It’s a constellation of ours, or well mine? From Krypton.”

 _Oh_ , that _is_ significant. _God_ , Lena had only given Kara a set of _earrings_ (a really beautiful and expensive set, but still), and a gift card to Mr. Chang’s for $41.70, the exact amount to pay for 4 orders of pot stickers.

Kara scoots closer, their knees touch, before continuing.

“Um, we weren’t really a myth telling people, but Astra would point out shapes, and characters and tell me the story behind them. Later, when I thought about it I’m not sure if she made it all up or if there was a history there,” Kara pauses for a long time, staring at the picture.

“The story behind it goes this being, Rykeul, was a shepherd to new life - or, your next life. One day along comes Giehrim, which actually means something like fate in Krypotonian, ready to cross.”

Here Kara lifts her eyes to Lena’s with the most earnest expression.

“And Rykeul has never had such a hard time getting someone to cross. It’s not that Giehrim is being difficult or anything. It’s just their life was a bunch of contradicting emotions. Rukeul didn’t know how to make sense of the anger, and loss, and strength, and betrayal, and trust, and friendship, and love. ALL these big emotions. Like, literally all the emotions everyone has ever brought with them on this journey before. And, Rykeul isn’t ever really let in on the experiences of one’s life, just emotions. That’s an important part I missed -”

Kara is getting visibly frustrated, feeling she’s not telling the story properly. Lena puts her hand on Kara’s knee, gives her a small encouraging squeeze and smile and Kara’s nerves seem to settle.

“Anyways, Rykeul is there to support... I guess _hold_ is the right word. But they can’t hold all that Giehrim has brought. So Rykeul is surprised when they get to the end of the journey, which is always signified by this beautiful lake. They’re like ‘We can’t possibly be done’ but Giehrim holds out their hand to Rykeul and says ‘It’s your turn’. It’s then that they get it, that their roles had been reversed and Giehrim was there to hold for Rykeul. Hold and let pass.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand from her knee to hold it in her own. She brings it to her lips and kisses Lena’s knuckles. Putting aside the framed sketch Lena reaches out to swipe at the lone tear that’s escaped Kara’s eyes.

“It was meant to teach that no one person is meant to hold everything by themselves. And those are pretty words that I understood on a surface level, until I met you. I didn’t even understand the concept of _letting_ someone hold for me before you. When I met you,” Kara interrupts herself with a watery laugh, “Rao this is gonna sound corny, but when I met you I understood on a soul-clicking level, so many things.”

“Oh Kara,” Lena’s at a loss for words momentarily so she takes Kara’s face between her hands and closes the much too large distance between them, practically crawling into Kara’s lap, pulling her close to kiss her. Neither cares when they tumble over, releasing the sweet tension of the last few minutes with bright laughter.

“You made my soul-click for so many reasons, too. I love you.”


End file.
